vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenya Iida
|-|Iida= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Tenya Iida is the Class President of Class 1-A and a major character in My Hero Academia. Being born into a wealthy family of prestigious and esteemed heroes, he works tirelessly to uphold his family values and embody what it truly means to be a hero. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with Recipro Burst/Extend Name: Tenya Iida, Ingenium Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Currently) Classification: Hero-in-Training, Student, Class President of Class 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification (Can rapidly accelerate to incredible speeds but stalls immediately afterward) Attack Potency: Building level (Able to one-shot One-Point Bots), higher with Recipro Burst/Extend (Broke Stain's sword with Recipro Burst. Managed to break Stain's ribs with Recipro Extend) Speed: Superhuman (Finished a 50 meter race in 3.04 seconds) with Transonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to Izuku). At least Transonic with Recipro Burst/Extend (Blitzed Izuku without One For All. Stain was surprised with his speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to Kirishima) Striking Strength: Building Class (Hurt Izuku with a punch), higher with Recipro Burst/Extend Durability: Building level (Can take multiple attacks from Stain. Should be superior to Tokoyami, who can withstand a large explosion from Bakugou) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Having inherited his Quirk from a long line of well-known heroes, Tenya is already experienced with the ins and outs of his Quirk and thus has full control over it. He is also responsible and extremely attentive to the point of comedy, cleaning every speck of dust from the training ground to prevent Uraraka from using her Quirk against him. These traits allowed him to reach 6th place in U.A. Practical Entrance Exam and 4th in Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. Furthermore, he has the second highest grades in his class in a school renowned for its rigorous course work. However, his seriousness can sometimes lead to tunnel vision and poor judgement, as his grudge against Stain led him to abandon his post and go after the Hero Killer, resulting in his own capture. Weaknesses: After using Recipro Burst his Engine stalls for a short period of time, greatly reducing his effective movement speed during this time. He requires a significant running start to reach his top speed, his engines will stall if he drinks carbonated sodas or if the muzzlers are jammed, can suffer from tunnel vision during matters of great personal importance to him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Engine: Tenya's Quirk turns his legs into engines that allow him to sprint at incredible speeds. He is able to shift through numerous "gears" as he picks up speed, only being able to reach his third gear during a fifty-meter dash. However, they also have the same limitations as actual engines, and will thus begin to stall if he lacks sufficient fuel (a daily allowance of orange juice) or if the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs are jammed. * Recipro Burst: Tenya overclocks his engines to give himself greatly enhanced speed for ten seconds. However, after this period of increased speed ends, his engines will stall, thus disabling his Quirk for a significant amount of time while his engines cool down. This ability allowed him to take both Izuku and Shouto by surprise, allowing him to steal the former's headband in an instant before he was able to react. * Recipro Extend: After Tenya manages to recover from the effects of Recipro Burst, he will be able to gain even more speed in another massive burst, allowing him to take Stain completely by surprise. Others Notable Victories: Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) Lilac's Profile (Speed was not equalized, and Tenya was allowed to use Recipro Burst/Extend.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 8